LIFE
by Fayiyong
Summary: Bukankah tanpa cinta semuanya tak berarti? Lantas mengapa ini begitu berharga walau tanpa cinta di antara kita? - Fay kembali dengan GgioSoi! Req mendadak dari Yuminozomi! RnR onegaaaaaaaaaaaaai? Nggak tahu angst apa bukan!


**LIFE**

**#**

**created by: Fayaluzzaline**

**#**

**disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**#**

**A/N: **Wahahaha, sebelumnya Fay mau mengucapkan trims banyak buat rekan seperjuangan Fay, **yuminozomi**, yang sudah memberikan Fay ide macam ini (_rengekan_-mu membunuhku, Nak)! Benar-benar rikues dadakan dari Yumi! Sempat terjadi 'kontroversi' mengenai pairnya, dan Yumi terus menghujani Fay dengan bujukan GgioSoi, jadi… _voila_! Lahirlah fic ini! Dan trims juga buat **Rigel Pendragon Draven **(bener ga tulisannya?) yang sudah membangunkan Fay dari WB mengerikan! Fay nggak suka palentin, makanya fic ini Fay buat bukan karena hari palentin, tapi karena terinspirasi lagu "**Angie**"-nya **The Rolling Stones**. Well, ENJOY READING!

* * *

_Soi Fon…_

_Tanpa cinta di antara jiwa kita, dan tanpa uang di dalam kantung kita..._

_Kau takkan bisa berkata bahwa kita bahagia._

_Tapi Soi Fon…_

_Bukankah mereka-pun tak bisa bilang bahwa kita tidak pernah mencoba berusaha?_

* * *

"KURANG AJAR!"

Tamparan keras yang melukai pipi mulusmu itu tak ayal membuatmu jatuh terjerembab ke atas marmer dingin yang serupa dengan mimik wajahku. Kulihat kau sibuk memegangi wajah bidadarimu yang tadi terkena hantaman, sementara kulit susumu mulai menguarkan rona-rona merah yang kentara.

Kulejitkan sepasang kakiku hingga tubuhku berhasil mencapai jarak terdekat dengan tubuh mungilmu yang tersungkur di tanah bersalju. Kemudian, tanpa banyak bicara dan hanya dengan desis-decak, kuraih lengan kurusmu dan kutarik berdiri tubuh lemahmu itu.

Kau bahkan tak menatapku dengan sepasang permata gelapmu itu—tatapan belati yang kaupunya kini sibuk dihujamkan pada seorang lelaki tinggi kekar dengan rambut biru yang sedang merangkul seorang gadis jelita dengan rambut hijau kebiruan.

Lelaki sangar itu balas menatapmu dengan tatapan keji, lalu tak lama mulutnya menyemburkan sesuatu, "Pergi kalian, berandal tengik! Sampai kapan juga aku takkan sudi membeli madu busuk begitu!"

Kulayangkan tatapan sinis pada lelaki sok itu, lalu kubuka mulutku dan kusambut kata-kata tajamnya, "Bukankah mulut busukmu itu yang perlu madu manis? Aku heran kenapa Nona Hijau itu betah pacaran denganmu yang bermulut pahit!"

Sontak si lelaki biru itu menegang, lalu berjalan mendekatiku dan menarik kerah mantel tuaku. "BRENGSEK KAU!" makinya tepat di depan wajahku—hei, aku sampai bisa bersumpah bahwa ada sebagian liurnya yang menyiprat ke wajahku.

Kutatap sepasang mata biru muda itu, lalu kugulirkan tatapanku padamu. Dasar. Bukan membelaku, kau malah sibuk bertransaksi dengan si Nona Hijau itu.

Maka kutatap lagi si pria biru ini, lalu kupoleskan sebuah senyum menantang di wajahku. "Kau tidak malu? Nyalimu cuma berguna untuk memukul dua bocah penjual madu?" tanyaku dengan nada cari masalah.

Kepalan itu terangkat dan menghantam wajahku tanpa sempat kulihat—yah, aku hanya merasa tubuhku terbanting keras ke aspal putih, lalu pandanganku mengabur sesaat. Satu-satunya yang sempat kutangkap selain rasa nyeri hanyalah pekikan kecilmu yang meneriakkan namaku.

"BERDIRI, SIALAN!" suara Si Biru itu terdengar nyaring menghujam telingaku. "BERDIRI DAN KUHAJAR LAGI KAU!"

Kupaksakan kedua mata emasku untuk terbuka, lalu terlihatlah pemandangan paling menyeramkan yang pernah kulihat…

Si Biru yang berbalik, menendang botol madu yang kaupegang sampai terlempar dan pecah bergelimangan di atas salju. Kau yang terpaku tanpa mampu bergerak. Si Nona Hijau yang meneriakkan makian ke pacarnya, lalu meminta maaf padamu. Lembaran yang gadis itu julurkan ditarik paksa dan dirobek menjadi serpihan oleh Si Biru, lalu mereka meninggalkan kita berdua.

Tersungkur dan mengenaskan.

Ditemani dengan serpihan-serpihan beling, cairan manis dari botol yang tumpah, serta lembar-lembar beraroma khas yang kini tak berarti.

Ketika kau kutatap, kau balas menatapku dengan mata sendu yang menyiratkan sorot putus asa.

Soi Fon, sudah kubilang, mereka tak berhak berkata bahwa kita tak pernah berusaha, bukan?

* * *

_Soi Fon…_

_Ingatkah kau malam-malam di mana kita berdua menangis bersama?_

_Di mana semua mimpi yang kita pegang sedemikian rupa berubah menjadi asap-asap dusta yang nista dan penuh kemayaan?_

_Paling tidak, biarkan aku menyentuhmu dan membisikkan sesuatu…_

_Soi Fon, bisakah kau mendengar bisikanku?_

* * *

Malam itu kita berjalan berdampingan dalam bisu.

Tak satupun dari kesibukan-kesibukan kota mereda, begitu juga dengan kelap-kelip lampu glamor yang menjadi saksi kehidupan metropolitan Seireitei ini. Walau salju tak enggan mengguyur kota, tampaknya para manusia yang memiliki semua urusan penting tidak memedulikan sang salju. Lalu-lalang bertambah ramai semakin malam menuai.

Soi, apakah kita termasuk dalam urutan yang memiliki urusan penting?

Diam-diam kulirik sosok mungilmu yang terbalut mantel usangmu yang berwarna biru tua—sepertinya mantelmu harus diganti secepatnya, mengingat kain tebal itu makin menipis dari hari ke hari. Sepatumu juga senada mengenaskannya, bukan?

"Sedang apa lihat-lihat," kau menyemprotku dengan suara bagai tombak es. Dan tanpa menatapku, kau kembali berkata, "Sepatu dan mantelku memang sudah jelek. Seperti mantel dan sepatumu tidak jelek saja."

Mendengarnya aku tertawa geli—yah, wajar saja, bukan? Apa yang ia miliki sekondisi dengan yang kumiliki. Maka dengan tawa tertahan aku menyahutimu, "Setidaknya aku tidak stres karena memikirkan itu."

Kau mendengus pelan. "Siapa yang stres? Bukankah kau yang setiap malam mengigau ingin punya rumah berkolam renang?"

"Kau juga mengigau," cibirku pelan. "Igauanmu lebih parah."

Akhirnya kau melirikku dan mengerucutkan bibir mungilmu. "Igauan apa? Aku tidak pernah mengigau!"

Tawa tertahan akhirnya lepas dari bibirku. "Tidak mengigau dari mana? Kau bilang kau ingin memiliki _Murciélago_, kan?"

Wajah seputih susu milikmu memunculkan titik-titik merah yang kukenali sebagai rona malu khas dirimu. "Jangan bodoh, Ggio, itu kan salah satu mobil _sport _paling mahal!" tukasmu berkelit.

"Hmm? Tapi kau mengigaukan itu, tuh," balasku iseng.

Kau menatapku tajam, lalu aku berinisiatif melesat meninggalkanmu.

Dan seperti biasa, tak perlu kusuruhpun kau sudah berlari mengejarku.

#

"_Tadaima_," kau dan aku berkata bersamaan seraya memasuki gubuk idaman kita berdua. Ketika berkata bersamaan, kau menatapku tajam sementara aku hanya tersenyum menggoda.

Kuraih mantel yang sudah kau tanggalkan, lalu kugantung bersama mantelku di atas sebuah paku besar yang dulu kutambatkan di belakang pintu reyot kita. Sambil memperhatikan kondisi gubuk kita yang tak memiliki sekat-sekat ruang dan hanya mampu menampung tiga orang, aku bertanya begini padamu, "Makan malam kita apa?"

Kau—yang sedang sibuk membuka sebuah peti kayu kecil yang biasa kita gunakan untuk menyimpan pakaian, uang, madu, atau sedikit makanan—menjawabku dengan acuh tak acuh, "Tidak banyak. Kita harus berbagi lagi."

Aku mengangguk saja mendengarmu. "Berikan saja bagian terkecil buatku."

Dengusan kau perdengarkan, lalu kaulangkahkan kaki-kaki mungil namun langsing milikmu ke arahku. Dengan wajah cemberut kau menyodorkan setengah tubuh apel yang telah kaubelah dua. "Makan saja bagianmu dan tutup mulut berisikmu itu," perintahmu.

Aku menurut.

Setelah menghabiskan apel yang mulai terasa asam itu, kulihat kau sudah menggelar sebuah selimut beludru merah pemberian kakekmu dulu—yah, satu-satunya barang berharga yang kita punya—maka kulangkahkan kakiku menuju dirimu yang kini tengah menumpuk mantel-mantel kita untuk dijadikan bantal.

Kau memekik ketika aku berbaring di sampingmu dan merenggutmu ke dadaku. Tanpa memedulikan protesan kecilmu, aku menciumi kepala biru tuamu, lalu kubenamkan wajahku pada rambut halusmu yang indah. Tubuhmu mulai menentram ketika pelukan paksaku berubah menjadi pelukan lembut. Sementara kedua lenganku merengkuhmu, kau membenamkan wajahmu ke dadaku, lalu bergelung dalam pelukanku.

Dan saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa tetes-tetes air surga membasahi dadaku.

Tangis tanpa isakanmu menghujani kaus oblongku yang usang.

Tidak memerlukan waktu lama bagiku sampai aku membenamkan wajahku lebih dalam ke rambutmu dan membiarkan satin biru tua itu basah karena air mataku.

Soi Fon…

Tidak adakah kesempatan bagi kita untuk mewujudkan mimpi-mimpi kita?

Bukankah tidak ada mimpi kita yang terlalu berlebihan?

Bukankah mimpi kita hanyalah terbebas dari hidup nista ini dan memiliki pekerjaan lain yang lebih berarti?

Kutahan tangis pelanku, lalu kucium lama puncak kepalamu. Kemudian, kutengadahkan wajah harumu dan kuraih bibirmu. Setelah kurasakan sepasang bibir itu mulai menenang dalam raupan bibirku, kubisikkan suatu hal yang langsung membuatmu tertawa pilu.

Dengarkah kau apa yang kubisikkan setiap malam, Soi Fon?

* * *

_Soi Fon…_

_Janganlah kau bersedih…_

_Semua ciuman dan sentuhanmu masihlah berasa manis untukku._

_Aku benar-benar membenci kesedihan yang kau luapkan dari kedua mata indahmu itu._

_Tanpa cinta di antara jiwa kita, dan tanpa uang di dalam kantung kita..._

_Kau takkan bisa berkata bahwa kita bahagia._

* * *

Pagi itu aku menemukanmu menghilang dari dekapanku.

Ketika kubuka mataku dan kucari sosokmu ke sekeliling 'rumah' kita, kutemukan dirimu sedang meringkuk di pojok ruangan, menghadap jendela kusam yang menampilkan halaman belakang sebuah pabrik madu dengan jelas.

Ketika langkah tak kentaraku makin mencapaimu, saat itulah mataku melihat kedua bahu mungilmu bergetar.

Kau menangis.

Tanpa suara, kuraih tubuhmu ke dalam pelukanku, lalu kubiarkan kau terisak di dalam dekapanku yang dingin ini.

Setelah tangismu perlahan surut, kuhapus jejak-jejak air yang sempat meluncur dari kedua mata indahmu, lalu kukecup keningmu.

Kau tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku, Soi Fon," kataku akhirnya. Kini batinku menyerah pada kelemahan seorang lelaki. "Maafkan aku… karena membuatmu merasakan semua ini…"

Kepala mungilmu menggeleng. Senyum terukir di wajah malaikatmu. "Bukan. Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa."

Kutatap wajahmu dengan nanar—semulia itukah hatimu, Soi Fon-ku yang manis?

Kau menghela napas lelah, dan dengan senyum manis masih terpampang, kau berkata, "Ggio… bukankah bangkrutnya perusahaan kakekmu itu bukan kesalahanmu? Bukankah semua harta benda yang disita itu bukan hasil perbuatanmu?"

Kugelengkan kepalaku perlahan, mataku masih setia menatapmu. "Akulah yang menyeretmu memasuki hidup ini."

"Tapi ini keputusanku," sahutmu meyakinkan. "Bukankah aku yang mengusulkan agar kita melakukan ini semua? Bukankah aku yang mengusulkan supaya kita pergi dari daerah kekuasaan Aizen—direktur licik itu—dan memulai hidup baru?"

Kuhela napas panjang. "Seandainya saat itu kau memilih Tesla, pastilah kau hidup bahagia jadi tunangan seorang milyuner muda."

Kau berdecak kesal, lalu menggenggam kedua tanganku dengan sepasang tangan hangatmu. Ketika kucoba untuk menatap kedua matamu, kau telah menatapku dengan sorot tajam yang memaksaku mematuhi perintah tak kasat matamu.

"Ggio," panggilmu tegas. "Cukup melankolisnya. Yang penting aku bahagia bersamamu sekarang."

Dan dengan untaian kalimat terakhir, kau memelukku dengan segala kehangatan yang kaupunya.

Detik per detik berlalu dan akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengeluarkan sebuah bisikan, "Soi… pernahkah aku bilang bahwa sentuhan dan ciumanmu begitu manis?"

Saat keheningan yang menyahutiku, kupikir kau marah karena aku mengeluarkan gombalan, tapi ternyata tidak—begitu aku mendengar tawa gemerincingmu, aku tahu bahwa kau benar-benar bahagia dengan kehidupan melarat ini.

* * *

_Soi Fon…_

_Bukankah ini waktunya kita mengucapkan selamat tinggal?_

_Tanpa cinta di antara jiwa kita, dan tanpa uang di dalam kantung kita..._

_Kau takkan bisa berkata bahwa kita bahagia.  
_  
_Tapi Soi Fon, aku masih tergila-gila padamu, Sayang…_

_Ke manapun aku menatap, selalu matamu yang terlihat olehku._

_Tak ada satupun wanita yang menyamaimu…_

_Karena itu, Sayang, lenyapkan air mata itu dan tersenyumlah…_

* * *

"SOI FON!"

Aku melihatmu terlonjak ketika diriku menyeruak masuk dari pintu rapuh rumah kita. Dengan ekspresi penasaran sekaligus kaget, kau menatapku tak berkedip. "K-kenapa?" tanyamu saat itu.

Aku menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan dekap erat yang berlebihan, bukan? Saat itu kudekap dirimu hingga bisa kurasakan seluruh sendi-sendimu bergejolak di antara otot-ototku yang menegang.

Kau mengerang, lalu berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapanku. "Kau kenapa, sih!"

"Aku diminta bekerja menjadi karyawan keluarga Cifer!" sorakku heboh. Kudekap lagi dirimu dan kuciumi setiap inci wajahmu. "Aku bekerja, Soi! Aku bekerja! Kita bisa hidup benar sekarang!"

Saat itu kau tidak menjawabku dengan kata-kata, namun dengan air mata.

#

Soi Fon, pernahkah kau mendengar bahwa hidup adalah resiko? Tentu saja kuyakin kau pernah mendengar itu.

Satu bulan yang lalu, ketika aku menghadap Ulquiorra Cifer untuk memberitahukan kesiapanku bekerja, Tuan Muda-ku itu memintaku melakukan apa yang ia minta dan aku menyanggupinya.

Walau tak kusangka, ia memintaku menjadi pengawal pribadi istrinya, Orihime-_dono_, yang sedang hamil muda.

Tidak, Soi Fon, bukan aku berniat selingkuh atau mendua, tapi kau tahu, bukan, bahwa wanita itu tidak tinggal di kota ini? Kau tahu bukan bahwa wanita cantik nan keibuan itu tinggal di Karakura, sementara suaminya tinggal di sini karena ada tugas khusus dari pemimpin keluarga Cifer?

Dan kau tahu pula, bukan, bahwa itu berarti aku harus pergi ke Karakura untuk waktu yang belum bisa kudefinisikan lamanya?

Yah, tentu kau tahu semuanya, Soi-chan. Ya. Jelas kau tahu.

Ekspresi bahagiamu yang kau tampilkan ketika aku meminta izinmu telah mengatakan itu semua.

#

"Hei, Ggio!"

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara yang tadi memanggil namaku...

Ternyata itu Findor—salah satu rekan kerjaku. Dan… hei! Rupanya dia sudah bangun pagi-pagi begini? Tumben sekali!

Aku tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan Findor. "Hai, Findor," sahutku lemah. Terang saja. Genap satu bulan aku meninggalkan tunanganku tercinta di rumah reyot itu, dan selama itu pula aku tidak menerima kabar apapun darinya, bagaimana bisa aku bersemangat?

Findor menepuk bahuku, wajahnya ceria. "Kau mau tahu sesuatu yang menarik?"

Satu alisku terangkat mendengarnya. "Menarik?"

Ia mengangguk. "Mau?"

"Silakan saja," sambutku malas.

Findor terkekeh, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku dan berbisik, "Tahu tidak? Apache menitipkan surat ini padaku." Lalu, dengan gerakan cepat Findor menyurukkan secarik kertas ke tanganku. "Baca dan terkejutlah!" katanya sebelum beranjak pergi.

Aku mengernyit, lalu membuka lipatan kertas itu—jantungku nyaris melompat keluar begitu otakku mencerna kata-kata yang tertera di sana…

#

_Kepada Ggio…_

_Mungkin kau kaget setelah menerima surat ini dari Findor atau Avirama, tapi kuharap kau benar-benar membaca dan membalas suratku ini. Dan kuharap kau tidak mengira bahwa aku main-main, karena aku memang serius setengah mati._

_Ggio, sudah sejak sebulan lalu—ketika kepindahanmu pertama kali ke sini—aku melihat wajahmu dan kuakui, aku mulai tertarik. Bagaimana kau bicara, berjalan, makan, bertingkah, sampai kau tertawa—semuanya telah menjadi harta berharga yang selalu kuingat setiap malam sebelum aku memejamkan mata._

_Ggio, aku mencintaimu._

_Maukah kau menerima cintaku?_

_Balasanmu kunantikan—Apache._

#

Kuremas-remas surat itu dan kubuang jauh-jauh ke luar atap mansion raksasa Cifer ini.

Apache bodoh—tak tahukah ia aku sudah bertunangan?

Tak mengertikah ia bahwa aku sudah dimiliki orang lain?

Dan yang paling penting: tak sadarkah ia kalau dalam setiap tatapanku, selalu terbayang sepasang mata indah yang takkan pernah bisa kulupakan?

* * *

_Soi Fon…_

_Aku masih tergila-gila denganmu._

_Ke manapun kumelihat, pastilah sepasang mata jernihmu ada di sana._

_Ke manapun kuhirup udara, pastilah aroma manismu yang menguar._

_Dan ke manapun kusentuh, pastilah hangat sentuhmu yang terasa._

_Tapi Soi Fon…_

_Bukankah mereka tak bisa bilang bahwa kita tidak berusaha?_

_Bukankah merupakan sebuah anugerah untuk bisa hidup?_

* * *

Soi Fon…

tahukah kau?

Hari ini aku kembali ke Seireitei.

Hari ini aku kembali ke rumah kita berdua.

Dan ketika melihatmu di sana, aku tersenyum bahagia.

Kau tahu?

Air mataku mengalir bahkan sebelum kau dapat menghapusnya.

Detak jantungku melembut bahkan sebelum kau dapat menenteramkannya.

Tubuhku mendingin bahkan sebelum kau dapat menghangatkannya.

Tapi entah mengapa, Soi-chan, aku merasa begitu tenang dan hangat.

Aku merasa seolah-olah kau sedang mendekapku erat-erat.

Aku merasa seakan-akan kedua belah bibir hangatmu sedang menciumku.

Jawab aku, Soi-chan…

Apakah itu karena aku sedang menggenggam surat darimu?

Ataukah karena aku sedang memandangi wajah bidadarimu?

Mungkinkah semua ini ulah senyum bahagia yang sedang kautampilkan di depan wajahku?

Soi Fon, tololkah jika kini aku tersenyum?

Dosakah jika kusunggingkan senyum bahagia ketika melihatmu kini?

Nistakah jika kau melihatku mengecup benda mengilap itu dengan senyumanku?

Soi Fon, salahkah aku jika menganggap senyumanmu itu sebuah kejujuran?

Soi Fon, jawablah aku dengan jawaban yang biasa kauberikan pada setiap pertanyaanku dulu.

Atau jika kau melupakannya, maka ingat-ingatlah jawaban khasmu itu—dan jika kau telah menemukan jawabannya, maka datanglah padaku, ke rumah kecil kita berdua.

Karena aku akan selalu ada di sana, di rumah yang sunyi itu. Dan dengan begitu, ketika kau pulang nanti, kau akan melihatku dan memelukku, kemudian kau mengerti bahwa aku sayang padamu dan merindukanmu.

* * *

_Ggio._

_Aku minta maaf karena sudah membuang-buang uang simpanan kita dengan membeli kertas surat dan pena bekas, tapi ini penting, jadi kupikir kau pasti takkan marah, bukan? Lagipula, kau memang tidak pernah marah padaku._

_Ggio, pagi ini tepat sembilan hari setelah kepergianmu, dan aku mendapati diriku tidak bisa membuka mataku pagi ini. Pemandangan serasa berputar-putar tidak karuan, sementara otakku serasa dipukuli beberapa godam sekaligus. Ggio, aku bahkan bisa merasakan anyirnya darah yang mengalir deras dari hidung dan mulutku._

_Ggio, aku menulis ini ketika kondisiku membaik pada malamnya, jadi kusempatkan diri untuk pergi ke toko terdekat dan membeli secarik kertas dan sebuah pena. Ketika aku memberi si penjualnya kembalian, dia berkata bahwa aku sudah sepucat mayat. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, Ggio._

_Ggio, kau sering membisikiku satu hal setiap malam, bukan? Karena suaramu yang kecil dan tidak jelas, kau pasti sering mengira aku tak mendengarnya. Tapi itu salah—aku dengar semua hal yang kau bisikkan padaku setiap malam, Ggio._

_Karena itu aku menulis surat ini padamu—supaya ketika kau pulang nanti, kau tidak mencariku seperti orang bodoh atau lelaki dungu yang penuh kepanikan._

_Ggio, sepulang dari membeli peralatan surat ini, aku bertemu teman lamaku, Lilynette. Dia sempat mampir ke rumah kita dan bercengkerama cukup lama denganku. Dia bilang bahwa kini dia seorang dokter umum dan dia menawarkan diri untuk memeriksaku._

_Aku menurut._

_Setelah Lily memeriksaku, aku terkejut ketika mendapati di tubuhku bersarang penyakit yang takkan pernah bisa disembuhkan—dan aku tidak ingin menyebutkannya karena tidak ingin membuatmu takut atau _phobia _seperti orang bodoh._

_Dan saat itulah aku tahu kalau waktuku tak lama lagi, Ggio._

_Ggio, tujuanku menulis surat ini adalah supaya kau mengerti betapa aku tidak mencintaimu. Ya. Aku bahkan tidak pernah merasa mencintaimu. Sekalipun tidak pernah kurasakan itu padamu. Dan aku yakin bahwa kau merasakan hal yang sama bukan?_

_Ggio, jika kelak kau pulang, mendapati rumah kita kosong dan hanya berisikan barang-barang berdebu dan secarik surat bodoh ini, maka pergilah ke klinik kecil di jalan seberang, lalu temui seseorang bernama Lilynette Gingerback. Tanyakan saja padanya mengenai keberadaanku._

_Dan Ggio, aku mohon, ketika kau melihat sosokku yang baru, janganlah kau menitikkan air mata atau terisak. Itu menyiksaku. Kuminta tersenyum dan—kalau bisa—tertawalah seperti ketika kau melihatku setelah sekian lama. Bagaimanapun wujudku, itu tetap aku, bukan?_

_Ggio, terima kasih atas lima tahun terakhir ini. Walau aku masih berharap seandainya kita punya lebih banyak waktu bersama, tapi aku sangat mencintai semua detik yang telah kuhabiskan bersamamu—kau memberiku petualangan-petualangan seru yang patut kusyukuri dan kukenang selamanya._

_Aku sayang padamu—tapi aku tidak mencintaimu._

_Bukankah kau sudah tahu bahwa aku hanya gadis yang tergila-gila padamu, Ggio?_

_Dari yang pergi tanpa bilang-bilang,_

_Soi Fon Vega._

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

Nah, gimana, Yum? Gaje dan abal? _Of course_! Panjang tapi tak bermutu? Tentu. Endingnya mudah ditebak? Yeah, pasti. _Gomen_, Yum, kalau ceritanya murahan banget. Ini idenya mentok pas jam setengah tiga, terus tugas bahasa udah teriak-teriak minta diselesain. _Gomenne, Yumi-chan!_

Anyway, adakah yang mau berbaik hati memberikan review? Ayolaaaah~ Yang sayang anak—atau adik, kakak, cucu, mertua, pacar, apalah—berikan secuil tanda mata berupa review, yah? Yah? *piggy eyes*


End file.
